gudetama_tapfandomcom-20200215-history
Gudeguide
There are currently 238 Gudetama at the moment! They are sorted in 3 ways. Number This is a test. 1-10 #1 Egg #2 Bad Egg #3 Burnt Egg #4 Hard Boiled #5 Sliced EggNeed Japanese Voice/Phrases! #6 Raw Egg #7 Over Easy Egg #8 Homebody Egg #9 Slumber Egg #10 Masked Egg 11-20 #11 Kozuyu Egg #12 Gossip Egg #13 Cream Puff #14 Troublegg #15 Sakura Mochi #16 Egglasses #17 Sticky Yam Rice #18 Caesar Salad #19 Egg Sushi #20 Sponge Cake 21-30 #21 Eggs n Rice #22 Eggs Benedict #23 Datemaki Egg #24 Sunny Side Up #25 Brik Egg #26 Horseback Egg #27 Egg Burger Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #28 Eggs n Toast Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #29 Maid Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #30 Rice Omelette 31-40 #31 Gudecakes #32 Baby Cake #33 Soy Soaked Yolk #34 Mime Egg #35 Omelette #36 Egg Dumpling #37 Egg Yakisoba Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #38 Akashiyaki #39 Cloud Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #40 Ham a Nice Nap 41-50 #41 Shiitake Toupee Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #42 Mustachegg #43 Pound Cake #44 Frosted Cookie #45 Peeping Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #46 Balance Ball Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #47 Parashell #48 Popcorn Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #49 Onion Ring #50 Gudetamaro Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! 51-60 #51 Pizza Alla Bismark Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #52 Reverse Omelette Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #53 Shy Egg #54 Tamagozake Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #55 Sandwich #56 Natto #57 Roasted Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #58 Lettuce Bed #59 Flower Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #60 Chawanmushi Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! 61-70 #61 Egg Sushi Serving Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #62 Gudegenie Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #63 Seas of Soy Sauce Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #64 Large Cream Pasta Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #65 Translucent Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #66 Dr. Gudegg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #67 Funny Face Egg #68 Boiled Egg #69 Pork Bowl #70 Udon 71-80 #71 Broken Egg #72 Roe Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #73 Shinsengumi #74 Crepe Egg #75 Eggdusa Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #76 Egg Drop Soup Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #77 Fish n Egg Roll #78 Dashimaki Rap Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #79 Statue of Eggberty Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #80 The Bull Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! 81-90 #81 Lunchbox #82 Gudetama Kenji Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #83 Judotama Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #84 Croquette Sandwich Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #85 Egg Bath #86 Egg Pudding #87 Oden Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #88 Miso Soup Egg #89 Stone Pot Bibimbap Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #90 Gudejelly Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! 91-100 #91 Cosplay Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #92 Forum Egg #93 Big Gudeburger #94 Ikura Don Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #95 Egg in Shining Armor Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #96 Teru Teru Bozu #97 Tea Egg #98 Spoon Egg #99 Golden Gudetama Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #100 CAPITAL EGG Need Japanese Voice/Phrases 101-110 #101 Eggscaped Sushi Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #102 Immovable Gudetama #103 Sliding Behind Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #104 Egg Biscuit Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #105 Super Food Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #106 Cookie Triplets #107 King Cupcake Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #108 Eggshausted Benedict Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #109 Eggshausted Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #110 Popover 111-120 #111 Mohnkuchen Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #112 Gudeburger Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #113 Computegg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #114 Robot Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #115 Lebkuchen Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #116 Hyottoko #117 Gude Vacation Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #118 Macaron (50% off) #119 American Breakfast Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #120 Hawaiian Pancakes Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! 121-130 #121 Bacon Egg (Too hot) #122 Party Platter Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #123 Homeward Bound Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #124 Little Red Gude Hood Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #125 Bewitching Omlette Rice Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #126 Hanton Rice Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #127 Bitter Melon Chanpuru Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #128 Identification Shell Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #129 Meringue Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #130 Egg White Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! 131-140 #131 Surfer Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #132 Tamagodon Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #133 Awakened Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #134 Tossing and Turning Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #135 Pudding (Farm Fresh) Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #136 Roast Beef Bowl Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #137 Soft-Boiled Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #138 Languid Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #139 Thomas Gudeson Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #140 Gold Leaf Paper Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! 141-150 #141 Irritated Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #142 Gudewara no Michizane Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #143 Egg Caddy Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #144 Son Goku Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #145 Conductegg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #146 Gude Watch Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #147 X Unavailable #148 X Unavailable #149 Bacon Egg (Beach) Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #150 Gudetama Goldfish Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! 151-160 #151 Kappa Egg Sushi Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #152 X Unavailable #153 X Unavailable #154 Bully Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #155 Gudepoleon Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #156 Gudetama Voice Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #157 Quail n Bacon Blade Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #158 Asparagus Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #159 Drum Major Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #160 Graceful Gudetama Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! 161-170 #161 Tea Over Rice Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #162 Tsurugi GEOR Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #163 Tumble Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #164 Cold Miso Soup Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #165 Gaudy Gudetama Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #166 Ishinomaki Soba Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #167 Festivegg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #168 Mayonnaise Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #169 Gude Kotatsu Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #170 Pollack Roe Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! 171-180 #171 Gude Bunny Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #172 Bacon Egg (Layers) Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #173 Egg and Sausage Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #174 Inked Egg Need Description/Japanese Voice/Phrases! #175 Steamed Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #176 Cradled Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #177 Ninjegg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #178 Rapper Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #179 Niratama Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #180 Prankstegg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! 181-190 #181 Ready for RainNeed Japanese Voice/Phrases! #182 Super StylishNeed Japanese Voice/Phrases! #183 King GudetamaNeed Japanese Voice/Phrases! #184 Fairy Gudemother Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #185 Scrambled Gudetama Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #186 Fried Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #187 Colossal Eggbot Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #188 Sneezy Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #189 Gude ArtNeed Japanese Voice/Phrases! #190 Fortune EggNeed Japanese Voice/Phrases! 191-200 #191 Epiphany Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #192 Egg Face Mask Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #193 Computegg (Asleep) Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #194 Egg Sushi Suitcase Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #195 Breakfast Set A Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #196 Seaweed Suit Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #197 Symphony Conductegg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #198 Egg Bread Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #199 Creme Bruleegg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #200 Canapegg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! 201-209 #201 Asparagus Pillow Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #202 Fossil Gudetama Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #203 Cocotte Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #204 Metalegg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #205 Igloo EOR Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #206 Natto Afro Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #207 Fettuccine Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #208 Gudetama Cocktail Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #209 Studyegg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! 210-220 #210 Gudetama Fan Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #211 T-shirt Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #212 Yukata Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #213 Gudetarou Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #214 Gude Rene Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #215 Gude Gang Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #216 Curryegg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #217 Sukiyaki Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #218 Kamatama Udon Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #219 Avocado Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #220 Kesennuma Ramen Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! 221-230 #221 Ise Udon Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #222 Sailor Egg (Splash) Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #223 Pearl Gudetama Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #224 Ryoma Gudemoto Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #225 Red Konjac Pillow Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #226 Bungee Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #227 In the Natto Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #228 Gude Kyuji Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #229 ??? #230 Baumkuchen Need Voices/Phrases! 231-240 #231 #232 #233 #234 #235 #235 #236 #237 #238 #239 #240 240-??? #241 #242 Ham Dress #243 Gude Granny Category Egg #1 Egg #2 Bad Egg #3 Burnt Egg #6 Raw Egg #7 Over Easy Egg #8 Homebody Egg #10 Masked Egg #12 Gossip Egg #14 Troublegg #16 Egglasses #24 Sunny Side Up #34 Mime Egg #41 Shiitake Toupee #42 Mustachegg #45 Peeping Egg #46 Balance Ball #47 Parashell #49 Onion Ring #50 Gudetamaro #53 Shy Egg #58 Lettuce Bed #59 Flower Egg #63 Seas of Soy Sauce #65 Translucent Egg #67 Funny Face Egg #72 Roe #73 Shinsengumi #75 Eggdusa #79 Statue of Eggberty #80 The Bull #83 Judotama #92 Forum Egg #98 Spoon Egg #100 CAPITAL EGG #102 Immovable Gudetama #103 Sliding Behind #109 Eggshausted Egg #113 Computegg #116 Hyottoko #123 Homeward Bound #124 Little Red Gudehood #128 Identification Shell #??? #131 Surfer Egg #133 Awakened Egg #134 Tossing and Turning #138 Languid Egg #140 Gold Leaf Paper #141 Irritated Egg #143 Egg Caddy #144 Son Guko #145 Conductegg #146 Gudewatch #154 Bully Egg #156 Gudetama Voice #158 Asparagus Egg #159 Drum Major Egg #160 Graceful Gudetama #163 Tumble Egg #177 Ninjegg #179 Rapper Egg #180 Prankstegg #??? #??? #??? #191 Epiphany Egg #192 Egg Face Mask #193 Computegg (Asleep) #??? #197 Symphony Conductegg #206 Natto Afro #209 Studyegg #210 Gudetama Fan #210 Gudetarou #242 Ham Dress Snack #13 Cream Puff #15 Sakura Mochi #20 Sponge Cake #31 Gudecakes #32 Baby Cake #43 Pound Cake #44 Frosted Cookie #48 Popcorn #74 Crepe Egg #86 Egg Pudding #90 Gudejelly #104 Egg Biscuit #106 Cookie Triplets #107 King Cupcake #111 Mohnkuchen #115 Lebkuchen #118 Macaron (50% off) #129 Meringue #135 [[Pudding (farm fresh) #??? #??? Boiled #4 Hard Boiled #5 Sliced Egg #68 Boiled Egg #85 Egg Bath #137 Soft-Boiled Egg Mysterious #62 Gudegenie #95 Egg in Shining Armor #96 Teru Teru Bozu #150 Gudetama Goldfish #174 Inked Egg #176 Cradled Egg #183 King Gudetama #184 Fairy Gudemother #194 Egg Sushi Suitcase #202 Fossil Gudetama #211 T-shirt Hard #99 Golden Gudetama #114 Robot Egg #187 Colossal Eggbot Refreshed #9 Slumber Egg #18 Caesar Salad #23 Datemaki Egg #26 Horseback Egg #38 Akashiyaki #39 Cloud Egg #55 Sandwich #56 Natto #60 Chawanmushi #76 Egg Drop Soup #77 Fish n Egg Roll #78 Dashimaki Egg #87 Oden Egg #97 Tea Egg #105 Super Food #175 Steamed Egg #??? Stylish #22 Eggs Benedict #29 Maid Egg #71 Broken Egg #81 Lunchbox #91 Cosplay Egg #108 Egghausted Benedict #117 Gude Vacation #??? #142 Gudewara no Michizane #165 Gaudy Gudetama #169 Gude Kotatsu #171 Gude Bunny #??? #189 Gude Art #??? #??? #204 Metalegg #208 Gudetama Cocktail Busy #11 Kozuyu Egg #27 Egg Burger #36 Egg Dumpling #37 Egg Yakisoba #51 Pizza Alla Bismark #57 Roasted Egg #64 Large Cream Pasta #84 Croquette Sandwich #89 Stone Pot Bibimbap #93 Big Gudeburger #112 Gudeburger #122 Party Platter #136 Roast Beef Bowl #157 Quail n Bacon Blade #162 Tsurgi GEOR #164 Cold Misu Soup #166 Ishinomaki Soba #168 Mayonnaise #186 Fried Egg #207 Fettuccine #243 Gude Granny Noodles #70 Udon Rice #17 Sticky Yam Rice #19 Egg Sushi #30 Rice Omelette #52 Reverse Omelette #61 Egg Sushi Serving #69 Pork Bowl #94 Ikura Don #101 Eggscaped Sushi #125 Bewitching Omlette Rice #126 Hanton Rice #132 Tamagodon #151 Kappa Egg Sushi #161 Tea Over Rice #205 Igloo EOR Morning #21 Eggs n Rice #28 Eggs n Toast #35 Omelette #40 Ham a Nice Nap #88 Miso Soup Egg #110 Popover #??? #121 Bacon Egg (Too hot) #149 Bacon Egg (Beach) #172 Bacon Egg (Layers) #173 Egg and Sausage #185 Scrambled Gudetama #??? #??? Grown-up #25 Brik Egg #33 Soy Soaked Yolk #54 Tamagozake #66 Dr. Gudegg #82 Gudetama Kenji #127 Bitter Melon Chanpuru #139 Thomas Gudeson #155 Gudepoleon #167 Festivegg #170 Pollack Roe #212 Yukata Egg Event Gourmet gudetama Tour: Kansai * Okonomiyaki * Rikyu Gudetama Yokohama Gudetama Festival * Gudetama Festival 2018 Sanrio Character Ranking * Contestant Limited Event Challenges (July 2018) * Eggerciser * Gu * Over the Bridge Lazy Festival ~Beach House~ Event * Shaved Ice * Watermelon * Taco Rice * Melon Cream Soda * Lime Soda * Ramune * Seafood Yakisoba Category:Browse